El regalo de navidad
by calemoon
Summary: Los mejores regalos no vienen envueltos en papel y con adornos, salen del alma y se dan de corazón. Eso le han enseñado al pequeño heredero de los Andrey. Feliz navidad!


**Nota: No me pertenecen los personajes de Candyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!**

**EL REGALO DE NAVIDAD**

Por Scarleth

Ciertamente recibir regalos en navidad es algo muy esperado por todos, en especial por los niños, o así lo consideraban los pequeños estudiantes de primero de primaria de un renombrado instituto en Estados Unidos.

A este curso asistían los hijos de poderosas y adineradas familias y justo para ese año se haría un evento junto con los padres para que pudieran conocer más a los compañeros de clase de sus hijos.

Como es de esperarse, llevarían los regalos recibidos en esas fechas para mostrarlos a los demás y los papás poder sentirse orgullosos de cumplir hasta el capricho más pequeño de sus herederos.

-Mamá – decía el pequeño Anthony – ¿ya está lista mi bota?

-Sí cariño – contestaba Candy mientras la envolvía cuidadosamente y la ponía dentro de una bolsita hermosamente arreglada.

-¿Ya pronto viene papá? No quiero que lleguemos tarde – decía ansioso mientras se acomodaba la corbata para parecer más formal.

- No tienes que preocuparte campeón, ya estoy aquí – se escuchó una voz que entraba en la habitación del niño. Venía llegando y llevaba aún su portafolio en la mano.

-¡¡Papi!! – gritó corriendo a sus brazos – ¡Vámonos! ¡Vámonos ya! ¿Sí?

-Espera un poco Anthony – intervino la rubia al ver la impaciencia de su hijo y acercándose a dar un tierno beso en los labios a su esposo.

-Tu madre tiene razón, aun faltan más de dos horas – completó el recién llegado después de saludar a su mujer.

El niño resignado hizo un puchero y bajó sus hombros con un suspiro.

-Llegaremos a tiempo ¿Verdad amor?

-Claro – contestó cariñosamente el aludido mientras miraba con dulzura a Candy.

Se sentaron un momento en la cama y Albert solícito la ayudó a encontrar una posición adecuada.

-¿Seguro te sientes bien? Si quieres yo puedo acompañar a Anthony mientras tú descansas.

-¡No! – interrumpió el niño corriendo hacia ellos – mi hermano también quiere ir ¿verdad mamá? – dijo mientras le acariciaba el vientre y los veía con ojitos suplicantes.

-¡Claro que quiere ir!. Estoy perfectamente bien y no dejaría solos a mis caballeros por ningún motivo – contestó revolviendo los cabellos de su hijo.

-¡No mamá! Me despeinas – se quejó mientras corría en busca del cepillo para acomodar su cabello nuevamente.

*************

Ya estaba todo listo en el colegio, los niños llegaban con sus padres y llevaban innumerables cantidades de regalos, no cabía duda de lo poderoso de sus familias al contemplar la calidad y cantidad de los presentes recibidos.

La familia Andrey llegaba en ese momento y sin poderlo evitar, todas las miradas se dirigieron a ellos. El heredero sólo llevaba una bella pero sencilla bolsa de regalo.

Los que ya se encontraban ahí se quedaron sorprendidos. ¿Eso era todo lo que había recibido el hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos de la unión americana? Las murmuraciones comenzaron.

Los Andrey no le dieron importancia y Anthony avanzaba radiante y feliz por entre las personas sin siquiera considerar las miradas y comentarios que suscitaba con su presencia.

******************

-Bien muchachos, veo que han recibido gran cantidad de presentes. Santa Claus ha sido muy generoso con ustedes – decía por el micrófono la profesora que dirigía el evento – Como ya lo saben, esta reunión es con el propósito de afianzar relaciones entre las familias de nuestros alumnos y sobre todo celebrar con ustedes la navidad. ¿Alguien de los niños quiere compartir con nosotros lo que recibieron de obsequio?

Varios levantaron la mano y pasaron al frente mientras recitaban una letanía interminable de regalos, sin embargo, todos sentían curiosidad por saber qué había recibido Anthony Andrey.

-¡Que pase Anthony! – comenzaron a gritar sus compañeros de clase, pensando que se divertirían a costa de ese niño que poseía tantas cualidades y que por lo mismo despertaba la envidia de algunas personas.

El pequeño rubio se levantó de su asiento y con una brillante sonrisa se encaminó a la plataforma donde se encontraba el micrófono.

-¿Y bien Anthony? ¿Qué te trajo Santa Claus?

-¿Santa Claus? … Nada – dijo abiertamente mientras todos los niños estallaban en risas – a mi no me trae nada Santa Claus, a mi me trae el niño Dios.

-Bien, ¿y qué fue lo que te trajo el niño Dios? – preguntó nuevamente tratando de obtener una respuesta lo más pronto posible.

-Esto – decía mientras sacaba del interior de su bolsa una hermosa bota navideña.

A la vista de esto, las risas se hicieron más fuertes mientras la maestra trataba de hacer algo para contener a la concurrencia.

-¿Y qué tiene tu bota? ¿Dinero acaso? – preguntó con evidente nerviosismo.

-No, está llena de bienes invisibles.

Si ya se reían, ahora estaban a carcajadas. Ese niño era simplemente graciosísimo, no lo podían evitar.

Candy y Albert miraban a Anthony y con los ojos le dijeron que estaba bien, que siguiera adelante. Una sonrisa de aliento era lo mejor en esos casos.

-¿Bienes invisibles? – preguntó la profesora con curiosidad mientas la gente comenzaba a tranquilizarse.

-Sí, bienes invisibles, como el amor de mamá y papá.

Cuando escucharon estas palabras, se hizo un silencio como por arte de magia y la atención se dirigió hacia ese pequeño parado en el estrado que hablaba tan sencillamente.

-Mi mamá me ha dicho que el niño Dios a veces no puede regalarles a todos los niños un obsequio y que pide la ayuda de niños en la tierra. Mis papás pueden comprarme cosas, por eso no le pido nada para que pueda repartirles a los que no tienen. Yo quise ayudarle para que no se le haga tan difícil y lo que ahorro durante el año, mi papá me lo duplica para comprarles regalos a los niños del hogar de Pony y de otros hogares donde no tienen papás. Ya le escribí a Jesús y le dije que no se preocupe de esos lugares, que yo los atiendo. "**Yo soy un ayudante del niño Dios**" – culminó con una sonrisa tan limpia que no pudo evitar que con su breve discurso varias señoras de las allí presentes derramaran algunas lágrimas y comprendieran lo vacía de sus vidas al cambiar completamente el sentido de la navidad, una época de compartir y no de acaparar todo para ellos mismos.

-¡Yo quiero ser un ayudante del niño Dios! – se escuchó una vocecita a lo lejos.

-Yo también – dijo alguien más

Muchas voces se fundieron en una misma petición, todos querías ser admitidos como ayudantes de ese pequeño niño que había nacido muchos años atrás.

¡Anthony estaba feliz! Con tantos ayudantes estaría más tranquilo el niño Jesús y podría atender a otros pequeños que antes no podía.

Albert se acercó al estrado para encontrarse con su hijo.

-Eres el mejor ayudante de todos campeón – le dijo mientras lo levantaba en brazos y lo hacía girar en el aire. Estaba seguro que sus hijos lo llenarían de orgullo, pero dudaba si en algún otro momento se sentiría más orgulloso que como se sentía en ese instante.

**FIN**

* * *

¡¡¡Feliz navidad!!! Les deseo con todo mi corazón que pasen unas felices fiestas y que el espíritu de la generosidad y del amor reine por siempre en sus hogares compartiendo lo que tenemos con aquellos que no han tenido esa suerte y no me refiero sólo a lo material, sino a todos esos bellos sentimientos que deben ser compartidos. Una sonrisa, una caricia, una palabra dicha con amor puede darle ilusión a alguien, plantar un ejemplo, salvar un corazón.

Candy amigos de verdad les deseo lo mejor del mundo para hoy y para siempre y que el nacimiento de el pequeño niño Dios nos guie como ejemplo en nuestra vida y la llene de esperanza. No olvidemos que es su cumpleaños ... y a todos nos gusta recibir un regalo en nuestro día.

Un abrazo enorme y un beso!!!

Scarleth Andrey =)


End file.
